


Of Fire and Wood

by Coffee_and_Music



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroDai Week, M/M, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, They go camping, but they are recently boyfriends, this is extremely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_Music/pseuds/Coffee_and_Music
Summary: These will be my drabbles for the Kurodai Week 2020, because I love them and I'm extremely self-indulgent.Daichi and Kuroo are recent boyfriends, but they are still developing their new relationship. Deepening their relationship and finding new things about each other and themselves, all through a trip to the woods.So basically they go camping.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: KuroDai Week 2020





	1. Day 1: Sky/ Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the Kurodai Week because I have a soft spot for these boys.   
> Day 1 Sky/earth: I tried to use the sky theme but, honestly, it's kind of earthish too so they may be a little mixed...  
> English is not my native language so I'll try my best but constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged. Anyways feel free to comment and leave kudos. 
> 
> Have a nice read :)

They unpacked their things and quickly started to put up a tent. Even if they both recently accepted their feelings for each other, Daichi was still nervous around Tetsurou. The bedhead always looked calm and collected (even if he was a mess at some weird things, like eating something that does not have chips and huge amounts of coffee). What is even worse, if Kuroo was flirtatious before, now he was a full nightmare for Daichi’s poor, defenseless heart. He looked happier, healthier, and honestly, and the egotistical part of him wanted to think some of those changes were because of him. He was deep in thought when the sudden thump of heavy backpacks hitting the grass startled him. 

-Oh Sawamura! are you going to help me, or did the cat get your tongue. – Damn that smirk. Even if they were a little sweaty and tired, Tetsurou still managed to look handsome. Still, he wanted to wipe that smirk off his face (when did he not, honestly?). Blushing, he replied.

-Well if you stop flirting and actually help, we could finish earlier. I don’t know about you, but I want to make a fire and have a tent before it gets dark. 

-I know you love me. 

-Maybe I do, now help me set this.

It wasn’t really that dark, the sky had rosy and violet hues, framing the green all around them. The smell of fresh air and pine trees filtered into his nose with a pleasant tingling, and as he inhaled, he still debated on whether accepting to go camping with Kuroo was a great or a terrible idea. On one hand, he would be with his crush (boyfriend actually, thank you very much) together for several days in a row, so he would be able to admire him as much as he wanted. On the other hand, their relationship is very new, so they still are in the “awkward hand holding and messy kisses” phase. Not that he could complain about those… Tetsurou helped him build the tent and, not surprisingly, both ex-captains finished quite quickly. The taller got inside the ten to arrange their sleeping bags, kissing Daichi’s temple before. The crow arranged the wood and rocks for the fire, Kuroo’s lips on his temple surrounding his thoughts. This was nice, but he wanted more, he wanted to know how Kuroo’s sleepy face looked like, and how he acted when he was relaxed, without places to go and impressions to give. Well, he was about to see some of those, or at least he hoped to. 

As Daichi finished building the campfire, Kuroo sat beside him picking some marshmallows from his backpack, and stuffing his mouth with them, he smiled goofily at Sawamura, the dork. Yet Daichi couldn’t deny how terribly adorable he looked, cheeks puffed and eyes twinkling with mischief. To Tetsurou’s surprise, Daichi grabbed some as well and did the exact same thing, both staring into each other’s eyes before erupting into a fit of laughter, spitting out some marshmallows as the crackling of the flames accompanied their laugh. It was actually a little gross, but they didn’t mind at the moment. As Daichi put some of the sweets on a stick to put them in the fire, he gazed at Kuroo, who watched the sky as lilac melted into dark blue. The flame’s golden lights traced Tetsurou’s silhouette and contrasted against the darkening evening, his tangled hair, his hazel irises, his jaw, and high cheekbones. 

-You are beautiful. 

-What? 

-….

That wasn’t supposed to slip, Sawamura started fiddling with his thumbs, playing with the zipper of his jacket. Kuroo leaned in, getting on Daichi’s face. He grabbed the shorter man’s chin. How does he always manage to make him nervous?

-Sawamura, look at me. 

And so, deeply embarrassed, he did. 

-Do you mean it?

Tetsurou’s eyes were deeply focused on him, but he had red cheeks and a determined but bashful expression. His hands were slightly trembling. Daichi has said before that he liked him, even loved him, but he never told him he was beautiful so out of the blue, so openly, so suddenly. Now seeing his serious and pretty face, Daichi thought he should start doing it more often. So, he went for a straightforward answer. 

-Yes, I do. 

That was all it took to turn Tetsurou into a flustered mess, and damn was it great to watch. He turned around, hiding his red face on his hands. What? what? seriously? He’s been acting all flirty and daring and this is what gets to him? Who would have guessed? Now all Sawamura had on his mind is how he wanted to see that expression more, and how grateful he was that he got it out of him. }

-Daaii, why?

-What’s the problem, Tetsu? cat got your tongue?

-Shut up.

And that he did, closing his lips on Tetsurou’s, he felt the rooster’s hand on the back of his neck, bringing them closer and praising him. Chasing his bottom lip, he retaliated by grabbing Kuroo’s waist and dragging him closer, holding him there. This could never get old, their tongues got tangled and it felt like the forest sounds accompanied their symphony, as if the trees and the leaves held a special secret with them. And just like that everything felt right, the stars over them holding their kiss on the memory of the night and the firmament a witness and a spy. 

They laid on the grass, hands joined and bodies facing each other. It would start to get cold soon so they only stayed there for a few moments, letting the cold night and the ground take them in. And even with the beautiful night sky and the stars not often seen on the moving city, Daichi was soaring in Tetsurou’s eyes.


	2. Day 2: Day/Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishing day and small talk that turns out to be not so small at all. Aaand even more fluff with some feels? Also, for the sake of the plot, Daichi is staying right now in Tokyo and goes to Kuroo’s university, but they don’t live together for now. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always accepted.

The next morning, both slept surprisingly well considering the circumstances, Daichi woke up. Feeling tired yet excited for the day. He took a look at Tetsurou, who somehow managed to tangle himself in a similar fashion to his usual “sleeping between to pillows like a maniac” pose by using only one pillow and Daichi’s hoodie (he tried not to think too much about that last part, or else he would have problems keeping his rationality). The cat’s hair spread all around the place, and it probably would be an even bigger mess than usual, this brought a smile to Daichi’s face. He was excited but felt a little weird from yesterday’s sappiness at the campfire. It was as if it was a surreal dream, away from this morning’s sunrays which were starting to rudely poke into his eyes. How was Kuroo still sleeping with that much sun? Maybe he should wake him up, after all today was fishing day. As if hearing him, the body next to him started to stir up, Kuroo lazily moving his limb as if he were a newborn learning how to use them. Honestly, he was very clumsy, almost awkward, like his mind was barely leaving dreamland. Daichi still thought it was cute, he wouldn’t say it aloud though. Tetsurou finally woke up, sort of, and smiled at Daichi with sleepy eyes and a half smirk. 

-Mornin’ Sa’amura, were you spying on me? Are you a pervert now? It wouldn’t surprise me truly. 

-As if, ¿is that your hair or did you pick up some sticks and made a nest while I was sleeping?

-Hey! It’s not my fault, it gets even more rebel on the wild. 

Besides, it didn’t stop Daichi from ruffling the dark locks, they actually felt soft, but tangled. He could get accustomed to this, waking up next to Tetsurou, poking fun at each other the very first moment of the morning. 

-Well, let’s make breakfast, we are fishing today. 

-I still don’t know how fishing is not boring, its so you. 

-It is not boring! You’ll see, brat. 

Kuroo’s dramatic sigh could be heard from the other side of the mountain, but his lips involuntarily curled up. The truth is, he loved the banter with Daichi, it was a great way to flirt! And it was something so them it made his insides melt, a secret language between the two of them. So standing up and lifting his chin, he slyly looked down at the crow. 

-Who are you calling a brat! I’m older than you! Respect your elders, boy!

-Sorry, sem-pai. I forget it, you know? as you act so childish. 

-I’m very mature, thank you very much. 

-Ok, then let’s cook, I’m getting hungry here. 

-For me?

-Ugh. 

But Daichi couldn’t help but grin too. How did it come to this? At the beginning they were two captains and rivals, helping each other while competing at the same time. And from one moment to another here they were on a small trip in the middle of the wilderness, about to enter their second year at university, playing volleyball and kissing each other with heads full of dreams and flying hearts. Well, not that he could complain, this was great. Besides, this small vacation was turning out quite alright if he may say so.  
At the sound of a grumbling stomach, Daichi flushed while Kuroo laughed but, thankfully, started to cook some eggs with orange juice. He really knew how to cook, even in the middle of nowhere and with limited utensils. They sat together to eat and took their stuff near the brilliant lake. The sound of flowing water steady and calm. As they got closer to the edge, Sawamura took out their fishing rods and bait. Kuroo stared for a solid minute at his rod, as if it would magically put itself in the water. Daichi chuckled and got closer to him, eyes glinting but wanting to help his boyfriend.

-Kuroo...have you ever gone fishing? 

-Nope, no idea. 

-Then why didn’t you say it before?

-I want to be with you, and you like this. A-Also I want to try it. 

The crow felt a weird drop on his stomach, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. It was the “damn he is considering my feelings and I’m swooning” flutter. Tetsurou had a small blush, and so did Daichi. They didn’t mind. Snorting, Daichi took Kuroo’s rod and started to explain the basics.

-You dork, anyways. See this is a hook, here’s where we put the bait, I brought life bait, but it can also work with fake bait, you tie it to the hook and...-

He continued to explain the basics to Tetsurou, honestly it wasn’t that difficult. And Kuroo, as with most things, was a fast learner. He learned to do it and started to enjoy fishing, mostly because Daichi’s face while explaining and the excitement in the boy’s face was adorable. Daichi started to tell Kuroo about his mom and how she used to take him fishing with his dad, but how they haven’t done it in a while since they don’t have that much time now that he’s in university and his training for the police. How he missed standing on the edge of the water, catching some fish while hearing his dad’s histories. How his mom always mocked his dad because he couldn’t catch a small trout. All of this while the sun beat down on his tanned skin, muscled arms throwing the rod. Testurou was really having a great time, they started throwing rocks for fun, seeing who could get it to do more ripples. Daichi couldn’t believe his defeat but seeing Kuroo so amused and happy was worth it. That didn’t stop him from splashing water into the cat’s face. Yes, he had his petty moments, and Tetsurou was the only one who brought out this side of him. The afore mentioned looking even more like a feline with his hair soaking wet and his usual messy locks facing downwards. 

-Oh, you didn’t. 

-Yes, I did. 

-Sore loser, huh?

-Not at all! I just thought you needed to refresh, that’s all. -Daichi could also be biting if he wanted to. 

-Right. 

Then, as Daichi turned around, Kuroo splashed him on the back. 

-Oh no, now it’s on!

What would go to history as “The Great Lake Splash” (name on progress) proceeded to last for another hour. Ending in a pair of wet, exhausted university students. 

It wasn’t a boring day at all. 

As the afternoon came, they changed clothes and ate (Kuroo’s courtesy for “soaking his unguarded boyfriend and starting a war”). Then, both boys sat at the lake drinking in the sight of the trees surrounding the water and the birds floating around. The weather was warm, but not hot enough to be bothersome, and the afternoon breeze smelled of oak and pine with salty undertones. As they calmed down Kuroo had a pensive look, that called the crow’s attention. 

-What are you thinking about?

-Nothing important. 

-Kuroo….

Daichi’s stern eyes gave little room for argument. But he wouldn’t force Kuroo to say something he didn’t fell comfortable sharing, he just felt like the cat needed to talk about this, whatever it was. It was like that time when they talked after the nationals. Kuroo had the same expression, and they both shared their worries about the future. He would always be there for Tetsurou, even if what they have now changes for some reason. After all, he knows Kuroo would do the same for him. Nevertheless, he really, really hopes this doesn’t happen. It feels like he is falling too deep way too fast. 

-Next. 

-¿Huh?

-After we graduate from college, what comes next? We will both be probably working, and we won’t have that much time for each other, just like with your parents, and we will probably be too busy to go fishing. And I don’t want that, but it’s possibly what’s going to happen, and then what if we drift apart? We are just starting to spend more time together, and I love that, maybe too much. But what if we change? What will happen then? 

So apparently, he wasn’t the only one. Well, it fell oddly satisfying to know that they were on the same boat. But he wanted this to work out. He wanted to be happy with Tetsurou, and when he thought about it. Most of their doubts involved “what ifs” and things that haven’t even happened. His racing thoughts were just that, thoughts, not the reality. With newfound resolution, he gathered up his courage, took a long breath, looked at Kuroo with soft eyes, and spoke. The wind turning chilly as the day got older.

-Tetsu, we all change, it’s normal. But right now, today I love you. And that’s all that matters. 

-But I don’t want to lose this. 

-Then let’s not. We don’t know what will happen, but I want to be with you, so let’s work on this, on us. 

-You really are amazing, Sawamura Daichi. Do you know that?

Daichi felt a sudden invisible rope on his throat, instead he just hugged his boyfriend. Tetsurou was a great too, smart, caring, and always looking out for his friends and loved ones. Kuroo’s eyes held pure unaltered devotion, and they were always so honest they broke Daichi’s barriers. Not that he had many from the beginning. Tetsurou always appeared strong and steady, and he was like that most of the times. But he also tended to overthink, and that was something that always kept him awake some nights when he asked himself about all the things that could go wrong, especially with Daichi. His Daichi: great and easily flustered, but always loyal and protective, even playful, and wise. What they had was good, and with the way things were going, it was starting to transform into something formidable. Tomorrow will happen later, today was fishing day, so he wouldn’t worry about that for now. Kuroo grabbed Daichi’s chin and gave him a firm kiss. Seeing his lover’s relieved smile, Tetsurou thought there couldn’t be a better way to end his day. 

-I don’t know about next. But today, I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finished day two. But I may edit the chapters properly in the future. For now I'll focus on letting out my ideas haha.


	3. Day 3: Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Sound/ Silence  
> As the night appears, both boys decide to tell stories by the fire. (Sorry I just love campfires ok?)  
> As always kudos and comments are welcome!

They got to their tent and started a campfire for the night. Tetsurou loved this part of the night when they talked and relaxed in each other’s company. After that rollercoaster of a day, their bodies were pleasantly tired, and their emotions were all stirred up. Daichi had been really affectionate on this trip, and it was very nice to feel loved like that. But they were now sitting with their thoughts travelling and the darkness surrounding them. The noises of the nature were suddenly deafening as their silence carried on. Both wanted to say something, but they didn’t know how to break the sudden tension. If the animals of the woods could talk, they’d be laughing their asses off at seeing such awkwardness. Kuroo turned to see Daichi, he was still very surprised by the fact that Karasuno’s ex captain agreed to be his boyfriend. Kuroo’s not-so-friendly thoughts about Sawamura started at about the same time they started university. They were friends and rivals at high school, but now that they shared the same college and Daichi came to Tokyo, things became a thousand times more interesting for Tetsurou. If not a little painful on the first year, when he thought he didn’t have a chance.

Now, the boy that he yearned for was right before his eyes, and it felt incredible. Even if they acted a little awkwardly from time to time, it would presumably disappear as they spent more time as a couple. Finally deciding to speak, Kuroo glanced at Sawamura.

“Daichi, I’m bored”

“Are you calling me plain now, Tetsurou?”

“Noooo, always misinterpreting! What if we play a game?”

The truth was, Kuroo felt comforted after Daichi’s encouragement and their conversation at the lake, but he still felt some anxiety at the pit of his stomach, and hearing Sawamura’s soothing voice was way better than staying in silence overthinking all over again. He loved hearing the sound of his deep tone, it was a sweet but husky sound, and Kuroo found it both alluring and sexy. It would be a nice distraction indeed. Daichi on the other hand, wasn’t bothered by the silence, but he would play along with Kuroo. He knew it was the best choice tonight, and besides, it could be fun.

“20 questions?”

“Are we in a summer child’s camp? Hell no!”

“Well what do _you_ suggest, Mister “I’m too old for 20 questions”?”

“Truth or dare”

“No, just no.”

“Why? are you _afraid,_ Sa’amura? You know what? you’re right, you wouldn’t accept to do anything anyways.”

Kuroo’s challenging smirk shined through the fire with an almost devilish spark. Now, Daichi knew exactly the kind of foolish trap that he was getting into, and he could still refuse this frivolous game. But nobody could challenge Sawamura Daichi and get away with it just like that, not even his boyfriend.

“Are you chickening out now, _darling_.”

That was the final blow, and Kuroo knew he lost their small confrontation. For now. He now sported a blush, visible through the flames of the fire that enveloped both students’ figures from the shadows around. The woods’ noises became quieter as both boys filled the gap with snarky remarks.

“Not in a million years, let’s do this. What do you choose, truth or dare?”

“And who decided I was first?”

“Me, so spill it, truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“So predictable” seeing Sawamura’s glare, he continued. “okay, so who what do you like the most about my amazing person”. As he asked, Kuroo pointed at himself with self-satisfaction. It was the first round after all. Daichi had a pensive look, but without missing a beat answered smirk on his face while staring directly at the cat’s amber eyes.

“Your long legs.”

Kuroo could swear to heaven and earth that he wasn’t flustered, but his actions gave no place for discussion. Casually turning around and subtly looking at his lap. No! He wouldn’t lose!

“Well your thighs are not that bad if I may say so, _love_.”

Would Daichi ever stop blushing? Apparently not with Kuroo making comments like that. The golden flames danced around the night, just like them. Seeing the crow’s flushed cheeks, Kuroo laughed. The noise strong enough to wake up a couple of birds, who flied just as the rooster stopped howling like a weird unknown animal.

“It wasn’t even your turn!”

“So what? I wanted to say it, it’s true. Your thighs are great!”

“Whatever, your turn.”

“Dare.” Hell if Kuroo wasn’t going all out from the very start.

“I dare you to go to that edgy corner behind that bush without your lamp and scream really loud.”

“Lame, I’ll do it.” Kuroo was actually a little scared, there weren’t bears or wolves around, supposedly, but who knows what evil creatures may be lurking there? With a faltering step, he approached the bush. About to scream, it wasn’t really a loud scream, his laugh before was even louder. But Sawamura would let it pass. Tetsurou was about to go back when he detected a small movement behind the bush. No, it wasn’t anything important, it was his paranoia playing with him. He stepped back as the bush moved again, ok that was real. He turned around and as a screech was heard behind him, he felt something touching his feet as a dark thing emerged from the bush. Kuroo outright yelled and started to run back. Worried, Daichi immediately ran to him, only to laugh when he saw the “terrible monster” following his lover.

“Tetsu, turn around, meet your monster.”

Kuroo turned around, only to be met with a jackrabbit that vaulted as soon as he saw Tetsurou turn around. Daichi was still laughing, now tears in his eyes. Even if he was embarrassed, the cat marveled at him, “well at least his laugh sounds like home”.

“If you ever tell anyone, I’ll kill you.”

“Yeah yeah, let’s go on before another scary rabbit murders us.” Daichi was now giggling, calming his breathing, and sitting down.

“Ok so I choose dare.”

“Go chase that hare.”

“Kuroo…”

“Okay spoilsport, then kiss me.”

“That doesn’t count”. He still connected his lips to the taller one. He would never refuse an opportunity to kiss him. And as the night passed, the forest didn’t feel dark anymore.

As they continued the truth or dare, an interesting truth came out.

“You used to be quiet?” Daichi’s mouth was gaping, he just couldn’t picture it, Kuroo, quiet? It was difficult to believe. Kuroo scratched behind his neck, a nervous habit of his. But he still opened up to Daichi.

“Well it was a long time ago. At Nekoma I felt very comfortable around my team, my friends. And by that moment it wasn’t that hard anymore.”

“It’s hard to imagine you being shy and quiet, I mean look at you now! You are a force to be reckoned.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult, but well…actually, when I started college, it was difficult at the beginning. You know? New environment and all.”

“Tell me about it.” Daichi completely understood how it felt like start from zero in an unknown territory. After all, he also had to get accustomed to Tokyo’s fast rhythm and living in dorms with other students from all over the country. He nodded in sympathy at Kuroo, gesturing for him to continue.

“You remember, we did not see each other that often until we started playing together. And well, after this.” He pointed to Daichi and himself. “Anyways, I’m glad I’m meeting new people, but sometimes I act a little bit more introverted around my classmates. But they are good people, I’ll probably open up to them. It really helps that Yaku and Tora are on the same building so I can bother them at peace too.”

“Poor Yaku, you should take pity on him. He’s got enough with babying Lev.”

“Hey! That was his choice, not mine.”

“But I’m glad you have your friends close to you. Sometimes I miss scolding Hinata and Kageyama and hanging out with Suga and Asahi.” As he explained this, cold nostalgia seeped into his memory. He was homesick sometimes, but he also found a great refuge in Kuroo. He was always kind to him, even if he constantly teased Daichi. He honestly kind of liked it, as he could tease him back.

“If you get lonely, you can always come to me, Dai. I'll keep you warm.” Damn that cat.

“Meh I don't know if I _need_ to be warm, but thank you for that. The same goes for you Tetsu, I'm here. Also try to be more open to new people.”

“Oh you'll definitely want my warmth. And yeah I’m on it. Imagine that, _Kenma_ of all people had to start the conversation!”

“No, that’s not... _how_?”

“Well, you know…” As he explained, Daichi sensed how Kuroo’s voice started to sound more relaxed as he continued to speak of his memories and his best friend, beaming affectionately. It was a nice feeling, knowing that he had enough trust in him to feel relaxed as he talked about himself. The cat’s voice as he explained his childhood with Kenma was soft and clear, no ulterior tone behind it, and that was what made it so personal. They both started to yawn and prepared to sleep. Daichi felt pulled by Kuroo’s voice. Tetsurou could raise it and screech at a hare, laugh like he wanted the whole fauna to listen him, and defy you with a mocking tone; but his steady voice as he spoke of the past in a hushed tone was something reserved only for the ones closest to him, and Daichi would always treasure that sound in his heart.


	4. Day 4: Light/Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Dark/Light  
> As the sunlight peered through their tent, Daichi woke up. Today was their last day camping, soon they would have to go back to their lives and embrace the harsh reality that tests weren’t that far away anymore.  
> The idea of living together crosses Daichi's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm almost two days behind because projects have been really kicking my ass. But I'll finish this, it has a special place in my heart because it's the first series that I make, and I love writing my boys, also take a look at the other KuroDai Week entries. There's a lot of great works right now!

As the sunlight peered through their tent, Daichi woke up. Today was their last day camping, soon they would have to go back to their lives and embrace the harsh reality that tests weren’t that far away anymore. Those were especially stressful days for the pair, as they tended to give their all. Well, at least they could enjoy today. Stirring up, Kuroo spoke with a groggy voice while smirking at Daichi.

“I could get accustomed to this.”

 _Me too_ , or at least that’s what he thought, but now that he remembered exams were coming, there was a pout on Sawamura’s face.

“Yeah, sadly we have to go back tomorrow.”

“Guess our little time in paradise is thinning out, huh?”

Kuroo’s smile was strained now. They were both so happy at their little escapade, that now that they had to return, the idea of being separated again didn’t sit well with neither of them. It wasn’t like they wouldn’t see each other, but Kuroo would miss going to sleep with Daichi, talking about everything and nothing as they slowly drifted off to dreamland. The crow would also miss Kuroo’s sleepy face and when he greeted him in the mornings just after waking up together. That got him thinking what it would be like living with Kuroo. They both liked to keep their things on their place, so if they got a place, it probably wouldn’t be too messy to handle. Also, Kuroo could cook and teach him some recipes so they could take turns. Well, the few days they’ve spent together so far have been great. But he was getting ahead of himself, maybe. He even imagined them coming home after practice, taking a bath, which lead to Daichi thinking about doing far more things…. He was getting on dangerous territory. Suddenly Daichi hated the fact that there was too much light to hide his blush. _Keep it together!_

“Sawamura, are you overheating or something?”

“What? I don’t know what you are talking about…” Yeah play dumb, as if that would work with Kuroo.

“You just thought of perverted things, right? It’s written all over your face”

“no...”

“sure?”

“….”

At Sawamura’s silence, Kuroo couldn’t help but start laughing his weird, inhuman-sort-of-howl. They’ve had their fair share of make out sessions, but they haven’t gotten any further. Not that he wouldn’t do it; on the contrary, he was waiting until the right time, and until Daichi wanted to. But they haven’t talked much about it. Yes, seeing Daichi’s flustered face was nice, but there was something else behind it, an unknown hunger that lingered on the air. And Kuroo was so, so grateful that the daylight let him see that expression on Daichi without any defenses. The sunrise also played on Tetsurou’s side, because the yellowish rays contrasted against Daichi’s red face, his brown eyes had a golden hue due to the light reflecting on them. About to cover his face in embarrassment, he really looked absolutely gorgeous. When it was nighttime, the shadows liked to dance around Daichi, painting him with black and blue. Ok maybe he was biased, but who wouldn’t? Daichi was really something else. The nighttime was good, but it was at this hour of the morning, when golden dust particles flowed around the air, that Daichi really stood out. He always knew how hot his boyfriend was, and it looked like he was constantly reinforcing this thought during their trip.

“So, what were you thinking of? What were we doing?”

“Nope, won’t talk about this.”

“Come on, Dai! What was I doing to you?” His grin couldn’t get any wider. He got into Daichi’s personal space, cupping his face, and whispering into his ear “Or what were you doing to me?” Daichi swallowed. As Kuroo started kissing his neck, he grabbed the cat’s hips, feeling his skin through his fingers. Tetsurou’s skin was slightly tanned from their days at the sun, and Daichi couldn’t help but yearn to touch it, feel it sliding under his fingertips. He started kissing Kuroo, and suddenly the crow also felt grateful towards the bright morning that liked to play with Tetsurou’s lines, splashing him in light. Kuroo grabbed his hair and deepened their kiss, tongues interlacing and allowing themselves to explore the other’s mouth. Momentarily, they forgot that their trip was about to end. Until Daichi remembered again and thought again about how he wanted to try living with Tetsurou. Gently separating his mouth, he looked at Kuroo’s lustful eyes, hazy from their make out and a rosy patch over his nose. He wanted to have more time for them, even after the trip. The cat’s face was suddenly serious, the light really allowed him to see it all defined. Yet he didn’t like that particular expression on him. Confused, Kuroo started questioning.

“Why did you stop?”

“Nothing, I just have been thinking.”

“Nothing new there.”

“Let me talk! Honestly, I’ve had a great time so far.” Seeing Daichi’s uncertainty, Kuroo’s expression changed from confused to suspicious. Every change clear under the shiny morning.

“What do you mean by _so far_?” The crow only now thought about how that sounded, he probably made a weird face. Seeing Tetsurou’s crestfallen face, Daichi realized that he probably misinterpreted something.

“Nothing. It’s not like that!”

“It’s not like _what?"_

“Ugh let me rephrase this, I’m spending a great time with you.”

“…Keep going” Kuroo still didn’t sound convinced. Usually when people start saying “it’s been so good” and things of the sort, there’s always a but. And he hates it. He knew it was mainly his paranoia talking, but it has happened before. Now he was more cautious. While Tetsurou thought this, Daichi thought about how to organize what he’s going to say next. He was nervous, asking Kuroo if he wanted to live with him was not something that thought he would ask on a small tent in the woods on a random morning of sudden revelation. Yet here he was.

“Okay, so we’ve had a great time, and tomorrow we have to go back. But I thought about how I’ll really miss this.” Kuroo has a mix of realization, relief, and then gloominess as he too didn’t want to miss Daichi.

“Yeah, it’s been great, and we won’t meet every day after this. What if we drift apart? I’ll miss you, Sa’amura.”

“I don’t think that would happen, remember? One day at a time. Also, there’s the fact that before this trip we didn’t see each other every day and we were fine.” Daichi saw relief again on Kuroo, who stayed quiet as if silently telling him to go on, so he did. _Ok time to get to the point!_

“Well I really would like to see you more often, every day to be precise. So, I thought…maybe we could live together?” Vulnerability danced on Daichi’s eyes. And he glanced at his hands, he tapped his feet on the tent’s floor. Daichi felt abruptly hungry. Yet, Tetsurou’s face couldn’t be brighter, he felt like it was the greatest idea Daichi’s ever had. The sun illuminated their happiness, enclosing that moment.

“I would love too! After all, that way you wouldn’t miss my great presence.”

“On second hand, maybe this is not a good idea after all.” In spite of that, Daichi’s elated smile betrayed him. And honestly, he didn’t mind. Kuroo put a hand on his chest like an old aristocrat whose name was called.

“You know that’s not true, country boy! After all I’m pure quality!”

“Debatable.”

“Hey!”

“Ok you indeed are great company. Now let’s have breakfast, do we still have eggs?”

“I’m sorry to tell you a great bear called Sa’amura ate what was left, so it’ll be sandwiches for today.”

“You ate them too! In fact, you cooked them! But fine let’s do some sandwiches.”

They made their meals, went to the river to brush their teeth, and arranged their things. Today was hiking day, but they were simply wandering around. Daichi started collecting pinecones, and whatever caught his attention. “Just like a crow” thought Kuroo as he saw him pick a couple of flowers. It was adorable.

They spent the rest of the day like that, and as they returned, legs tired and heads far away on their new imaginary apartment where they would put the pinecones and new decorations. As they walked towards the lake, Kuroo felt a drop on his head, and turning his head to the sky, he dreadfully realized it was about to rain. Inside their tent they would be safe, but they needed to hurry or else they would get soaked. Grabbing Daichi’s hand, he started to run as more droplets fell from the sky. It was strange, the day wasn’t cloudy, in fact, there were still sunrays peaking through the trees while the rain poured onto them. They ran, and the drops descending flashed with light, almost like tiny diamonds falling from the sky as the afternoon soaked them in orange. It was the best way to say goodbye to the forest as the smell of wet dirt and hope filled their lungs with memories of a good trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also rating may go up but I'll let you know if it happens.


	5. Day 5: Hot/Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I'm super, incredibly late. And I don't know if anyone will still see this. But I really want to finish this work. I had a really, really hard time last week that ended in an anxious breakdown, I'm better now, and this work has a special place in my heart. It makes me happy just to write it, so that's exactly what I'll do.   
> Anyways, if anyone sees this, I hope you enjoy it. This one's really short, but apparently my brain keeps writing more and more fluff, I can't help it lol.

Cold, he was feeling cold. Even as his body sweated and his forehead started to feel damp, he still felt cold shivers running through his skin. Well, that’s what happens when you spend the night camping just after you got soaked from the rain. Daichi wasn’t much better than him, he had a lesser cold, but his tired movements said it all as he finished microwaving soup for both of them. The crow somehow managed to pass through the convenience store before their arrival at his dorm. Daichi bought vegetables, soup, lemon tea and some fruits; especially oranges, lots of oranges. Before falling asleep in the car, Kuroo asked him to buy them, arguing that oranges were excellent for colds as they had lots of vitamins and other stuff Daichi didn’t fully comprehended.

Now that they were home, clammy hands and running red noses became their new normal. Again, it was to be expected, but if somebody asked Kuroo if he regretted it, not even one bit. In fact, he would do it all over again. Tetsurou rearranged his comfy blanket, a gift from Kenma, so that it would cover all his body. At least he managed to convince Sawamura to spend their cold together, they were both already in there, so no need to worry about that. However, even if he wanted them to get better, he was enjoying their time together, in a few weeks they would start school again, and their rhythms would change again. Kuroo grabbed a tissue and blew his nose as he remembered Daichi’s offering to live together. They could afford a small place if they shared the monthly fee, but all the places near their University were packed, so they really needed to be quick. Kuroo also needed to tell his dad as he was the one paying for it. If needed, he could start working a part-time job to complete his part of the rent, but it would be time and energy consuming, so he really hoped he could find at least something that he liked.

These were all formalities, but he was excited about this. Daichi walked into the room, fumbling two large bowls full of soup. It smelled quite nice, even if his senses were a bit lessened. Daichi deposited their soups on the side table and they started to eat. After finishing, Daichi proceeded to put a hand on the cat’s forehead, a stern face painted on him as he realized Kuroo was still shivering.

“Did you take the medicine?”

“I don’t know, did _you_?”

“Kuroo….”

“Yes, of course I took it! Why the hell wouldn’t I?”

“I was worried that you forgot it, but I’m glad, we are one step closer to getting better!” Almost ironically, after he said this Daichi sneezed really hard, and started coughing strongly, baby steps. Kuroo stared at him, they both felt exhausted like they just run a marathon, but at least they had each other.

“Well look who’s talking. So, Mr. Sneeze, did _you_ take the medicine?” Kuroo’s smirk was a little tired, but he managed to pull it off.

“Yes, but we need to take a bath.” As he said this, he took the blanket off Kuroo’s form and offered his hand to help him get up.

“Are you implying we should take one together? How daring, Sa’amura! I wouldn’t be against it though…” As Tetsuro started crawling up at Daichi, he was supposed to look sexy. But his red cheeks due to fever, dark bangs and pale face didn’t help him, not that he didn’t look appealing to Sawamura. Kuroo always managed to get to him, but despite him being flustered, they _really_ needed a bath.

“Tetsu, shut up and get up. You are shivering.”

“Maybe it’s your amazing charms.” As Sawamura sighed, the cat got up, accepting Daichi’s hand and heading towards the bathroom. Both were starting to fell dizzy, but once they took their shower, they felt better, the cold wasn’t stinging them anymore. As they put on comfortable pants and hoodies, Tetsurou felt better. He wasn’t shivering and Daichi wasn’t sneezing anymore. Their bags were on the floor, still packed, but they decided that unpacking was something they would do later, when they were fully recovered. Besides Kuroo would have to unpack once he returned to his own dorm anyways. 

“So, hot coco and movie night?”

“You know it!”

“But we won’t watch _Finding Nemo_ again”

“Daichi!”

“No, we’ve seen it like a thousand times!”

“You are exaggerating! But fine, let’s watch something with fantasy”

“Nerd”

“Dull”

After finishing their hot chocolates and watching the entire Harry Potter Saga (Kuroo couldn’t believe that Daichi hadn’t seen any movie or read any book), they started falling asleep. Daichi’s face laying on Tetsurou’s shoulder. Kuroo suddenly felt warm. This time, it was not the suffocating fever heat, but a nice, cozy feeling roaming over him. Maybe it was the medicine taking effect, but maybe, just maybe, it had more to do with Daichi’s weight under his chin, and his arms surrounding him like a second blanket. It was a nice feeling, and the body pressing on his side was the last thing Kuroo remembered as Morpheus started to take him away. He didn’t feel the arms around him tightening their hold as Daichi unconsciously hugged him harder. They felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the last chapter may have some smut in it, so...yeah.


End file.
